Super-Flyer Returns/Transcript
(Theme Song) (Couch Gag: Everyone rushes to the couch, but Etta and Pterano are flung out.) (New York City is seen from above, suddenly a loud scream is heard.) Super-Flyer: Oh, duty calls. Superfemale-Flyer: Let's see who is needing our help. 2004 Sam Raimi Earth-96283 Spider-Man: I'm coming with you! Superfemale-Flyer: Hello, Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Hi, Superfemale-Flyer, Super-Flyer. Super-Flyer: We heard loud scream calling for help. (All of the 3 superheroes are flying to see what's happening and it's revealed that the scream belonged to a little girl who was kidnapped by a bunch of thieves.) Spider-Man: They are delaying! Hurry! Super-Flyer: We have to save that little girl! Superfemale-Flyer: Or else she might get hurt! Spider-Man: (orders) Charge! (They hear a whoosh.) Spider-Man: Whoa! What's that? (Smoke bomb explodes, then a little Longneck dressed in black ninja suit appears) Spider-Man: Coughing Who are you? Ninja-Neck: (introduces himself) I'm Ninja-Neck. Super-Flyer: Where did you come from? Spider-Man: Are you a competition or something? Super-Flyer: I think he's just a random fan of ours. Ninja-Neck: You'll see, you ignorants! Spider-Man: Feh! Ninja-Neck: Gotta go. (smokebombes with his tail and vanishes away) Superfemale-Flyer: Coughing Phew! His bombs smell like Sharptooth's breath. Super-Flyer: Not! Like dead fish! Spider-Man: Hey, you two! When you were arguing, the thieves escaped with the little girl! We have to find them and save her! Super-Flyer: (blushes under his mask) True. Spider-Man: Now go! Super-Flyer: Roger that! (At Rocky's apartment...) Littlefoot: I'm bored. Ali: What shall we do? Mutt: We can watch Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer in action. Ruby: (leans on Hyp's chest) Dreamily Oh, Super-Flyer, Super-Flyer, oh. Hyp: (whispers to Mutt's ear) I think she's in love with him. Ruby: What did you say? Hyp: (makes a fake smile) Nothing! Ruby: Don't make a fool out of yourself. I know what you said. Mutt: Gulps Hyp: (nervously smiles) I said "I think you're in love with Super-Flyer." Petrie: (eats jelly pudding) This jelly is deeeeelicious! Wild Arms: And sticky. Cera: (eats a chocolate bar) Hmm, this chocolate is delicious too. Petrie: Mine jelly is better! Garfield: D'oh! Wild Arms: (eats a carrot) Well, here we go again. (In the room a cloud of smoke appears and Ninja-Neck comes out of it) Wild Arms: Aah! WHO are you? Littlefoot: Shorty! How's ninja-ing? Shorty: Not well, brother. Spider-Man, Superfemale-Flyer and Super-Flyer are pretty skeptical about me. Ruby: (sighs dreamily again) Oh, Super-Flyer. Ali: I think you should prove them your skills. Littlefoot: Yes, and they will change their mind. Shorty: Yell Littlefoot: That's my bro! Hyp: (drops his jaw) Getor: Cooing Hyp: Shorty, is that you? Shorty: Yes, Hyp. Petrie: (taking a bath on jelly) Sighing Oh, this is so nice. Cera: You mean Shorty being ninja or whatever he is? Wild Arms: No, you silly. He's talking about the jelly bath. (In between 2nd Ave and E 113th St...) Bron: Papa, have you seen Littlefoot, Shorty and the others? Grandpa Longneck: Not yet, Bron. Bron: He's probably with his friends at Rocky's apartment. Grandpa Longneck: I thought so. Bron: Did you see something interesting Grandma Longneck: Yes, Spider-Man saving innocents. Bron: Look! Grandma Longneck: Where? Grandpa Longneck: Dearie and—and—Bron, are you OK? What are you seeing? Bron: I see... Gasps 3 SUPERHEROES!!! (The Berry-Bellies, the first one with blue suit, goggles. The second one with red suit, tiara. The third one with white suit, headband standing on a rooftop and jump down, land on their bellies.) Berry-Belly #1: Wow! This is great! Berry-Belly #2: Yes! Berry-Belly #3: Squeaks Grandpa Longneck: Who are you? Bron: Where did you come from? Grandpa Longneck: Are you superheroes? Berry-Bellies: WE ARE THE BERRY-BELLIES! Bron: Berry-Bellies? Berry-Belly #2: Yes, I'm 2, this is 1 and 3. Bron: What are you doing here? Berry-Belly #1: Saving city, what else. Bron: (thinks) Didn't I see them before? No, that's ridiculous. (out loud) Very nice to meet you, I'm Bron and these are my parents-in-law Grandma and Grandpa Longneck. Berry-Belly #2: The pleasure is all ours. Berry-Belly #1: What can we do for you? Grandpa Longneck: Can you give us your autographs, please? Berry-Belly #2: Sure. (gives them an autograph on Grandpa Longneck's front right leg) (At Curt Connors' lab...) Curt Connors: (happily) I got it! I made a disease which can turn people into lizards. Rocky: Really? Nod: Yeah, really? Guido: (stares at the disease) Rocky: (his jaw drops) Curt Connors: I need a volunteer to test it. (Nod and Guido hides behind Rocky) Rocky: (rolls his eyes) Cowards! I'll try it! Guido: Please be careful. Rocky: It's just a water. Nod: I don't think so. Guido: (thinks) I'm afraid already. (Rocky drinks the disease and nothing happens at first) Dr. Connors: Or make your arm muscular. Rocky: Whoa! Nod: Yeah, whoa! Guido: Nod? Nod: Yes? Guido: I'm afraid a little. Nod: Of what? Guido: I think it's gonna be a long day. (On W 42 ST...) Hyp: Dad? Hyp's Father: Yes, son? Hyp: Can we please watch Spider-Man in action? Hyp's Father: Well, why not. Hyp: Yay! (hugs his father tight) Hyp's Father: (hugs his son too) Let's go! (Scene cuts to Littlefoot and Rhett arguing) Rhett: Oh Littlefoot, your club isn't for big I.D.K.S.C! Littlefoot: (thinks) I-D-K-C-S, wha-'' (out loud) Hey, I'M GONNA TELL MY DAD! '''Rhett': Feh! Littlefoot: Ha! Rhett: (sticks his tongue at him) Littlefoot: (turns around and see Ninja-Neck) Ninja-Neck: Littlefoot, look out! (Green Goblin appears in front of the little Longnecks) Green Goblin (2002): Evilly Hahaha! Littlefoot: Who's that? Ninja-Neck: Green Goblin. Green Goblin: Very well, you brats! Ninja-Neck: Who do you call brats?! Green Goblin: You three! Ninja-Neck: I'll show you who is brat here! (Meanwhile Spider-Man, Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer defeated the thieves and saved the little girl. She was so happy that she hugged the superheroes tight and asked them for an autograph and a photo. They granted it, she thanked them and returned to her parents who were nearby. Suddenly Green Goblin appeared in front of the superheroes.) Spider-Man: We have company! Super-Flyer: Who? Spider-Man: Green Goblin! Green Goblin: Hahaha! Ninja-Neck: (dodges him, but the villain quickly ducks) Spider-Man: Give up! Green Goblin: Never! (Then a superhero came out of nowhere with a cloud suit, cape, headband, it was Wind-Neck) Littlefoot: Who are you? Wind-Neck: I'm Wind-Neck. Green Goblin: Wind-Neck?! Super-Flyer: Sighs Glad another hero is here. Wind-Neck: (uses his wind powers by whipping his tail to blow Green Goblin far away) (Everyone cheers while Doc comes to see what happened) Doc, the Lone Dinosaur: Did I miss something and who are those young superheroes? Littlefoot: Doc, allow me to introduce Ninja-Neck and Wind-Neck. Ninja-Neck: Hi there. Wind-Neck: Hello. Doc: Nice to meet you. Spider-Man: I have another partners now. Littlefoot: Yes, you have. (Scene cuts to Hyp, Getor and their father walking in Central Park) Hyp: Dad? Hyp's Father: Yes, son? Hyp: Are you happy? Hyp's Father: Yes, why? Hyp: I just had to assure. Hyp's Father: You didn't have to. Getor: Giggling Hyp's Father: Anyway, did you see Spider-Man? Hyp: Not yet. Hyp's Father: Sooner or later he will appear. Spider-Man: (swings on his webs) Hello, guys! Hyp: Spidey! I knew you'll come! Spider-Man: We have new superheroes! Hyp's Father: Really? Getor: Cooing Spider-Man: Yes, Ninja-Neck, Wind-Neck and 3 Berry-Bellies. Hyp: Wow! Spider-Man: They just appeared and I don't know where did they come from. Hyp's Father: Interesting. Hyp: I already met Ninja-Neck, but not the others yet. Spider-Man: Well, let's go! Hyp: Yay! (At Times Square...) (The grown-ups are chatting with Melanie, Mary Jane, Tricia, Austin, Ed and Ali.) Tria: What a wonderful day, don't you think, sweetie? Tricia: Ah. Mr. Threehorn: Feh! Tria: (scolds him) Topsy, don't be so grumpy! Grandma Longneck: You wouldn't believe that! I, Grandpa and Bron met 3 superheroes, the Berry-Bellies. Austin: (wideyes) Ed: (his jaw drops) Austin: Heard I right? Melanie Griffin: Did she say "Berry-Bellies"? Mary Jane Watson: I heard that too. Mr. Thicknose: Sounds interesting. Very interesting. I would like to meet them. They must be very brave. And smart. Like me. Ali: Mother, can I go and see them? Ali's Mother: Yes, sweetheart, but be careful. Mama Flyer: Interesting, VERY interesting, don't you think, Mrs. Swimmer? Mama Swimmer: Yes, Mrs. Flyer. Mama Flyer: I thought so. Mr. Thicknose: Well. We can find them. And watch them. And ask them foe autographs. It would be awesome. (Pterano appears in front of his sister.) Pterano: Hello. Mama Flyer: Hello, big brother. Pterano: What are you all talking about? Mama Flyer: About new superheroes in the city. Pterano: I saw two already, Ninja-Neck and Wind-Neck. Mama Flyer: The others are called the Berry-Bellies. Pterano: (drops his beak) Wow! Mama Flyer: You are happy, aren't you? (Pterano begins to sweat) Mama Flyer: Pterano? Are you OK? Pterano: (nervously) Uhh... yeah! Uhh... could you...uh...go to Downtown Manhattan? Mama Flyer: Sure. (Mama Flyer flies to Downtown Manhattan while Pterano quickly hides to an alley, starts to put his super suit on and after a while Super-Flyer comes out.) (On E 45th St....) Spider-Man: Hey! Rhino! I knew prison's ain't wide enough to hold ya. Rhino: Wide enough? You're funny. Spider-Man: I don't think so! (tries to tie him with spider webs, but the villain rips it) Rhino: Your webs can't stop me! Super-Flyer: (yells) Super-Flyer's coming! Wind-Neck: (blows the villain away) Invisi-Teryx: (makes himself visible) Invisi-Teryx's the name! Elasti-Teryx: (stretch his wings and legs) I need to be more flexible. I'm Elasti-Teryx by the way and this is Cutie-Horn. Cutie-Horn: Laughing (Green Goblin appears) Green Goblin: You think you can beat me? Sailback: (appears in front of everyone) The name's Sailback. Spider-Man: Can you please defeat him? Green Goblin: Not so fast! (The Vulture appears) Super-Flyer: Oh, boy. Another villain. Vulture: (looks at Superfemale-Flyer) Hiya, beauty! Superfemale-Flyer: Leave me alone, you buzzard! (punches him) Vulture: Ouch! Spider-Man: This is what you get! (Electro appears) Wind-Neck: Take this! (tries to blow him away, but no use) What? Electro: (shocks him with his electric powers) Super-Flyer: I'll take care of Wind-Neck and you handle Green Goblin! Spider-Man: Fine. Green Goblin: Evilly Spider-Man: Let's do this! Electro: HAHAHA! Green Goblin: (finds himself tied in Spider-Man's webs) Spider-Man: I got you! Vulture: Screech! Super-Flyer: Stay away from my partner! (Ninja-Neck appears) Ninja-Neck: Hello. Electro: WHO ARE YOU?! Ninja-Neck: I am Ninja-Neck! Vulture: (tries to attack him, but Super-Flyer quickly protects him) Ninja-Neck: Thanks. Super-Flyer: You're welcome. (The fight between superheroes and supervillains continues on) Vulture: Dino-Superheroes?? You seein' this, Electro? Electro: Never seen one before. Vulture: I got this. Spider-Man: Oooff. Green Goblin: (blasts at him) Super-Flyer: Watch out! (The blast goes off, throwing Super-Flyer into a building) Wind-Neck: (uses his wind powers to bring him back) Spider-Man: Are you OK? Super-Flyer: Don't worry about me. I'm always OK. Ninja-Neck: We'll take care of the villains. Spider-Man: Yes. Vulture: HAHAHA! Super-Flyer: (gets up and punches him) (Then a rumble is heard, it's the Berry-Bellies hopping and blasting berries and the villains retreated) Berry-Belly #1: That was GOOD! WE WON! Berry-Belly #2: YEAH! WE DID IT! Berry-Belly #3: With Joy Ninja-Neck: That was awesome! Superfemale-Flyer: You were great! Ninja-Neck: Who are you, guys? Berry-Belly #2: The Berry-Bellies. Spider-Man: Where ARE these superheroes coming from? Ninja-Neck: Mmm. Super-Flyer: (thinks) Do I know them? No, that's ridiculous. (out loud) What an honor to have another heroes in the city! Spider-Man: Well, I guess our job is done here. (Spider-Man, Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer went back to Rocky's apartment) Act 2 (At Rocky's apartment...) News Anchorman: (on TV) Breaking news! The NYC has new superheroes! It looks like our Spider-Man, Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer have another partners! Ruby: (leans on Littlefoot) Dreamily Oh, Super-Flyer. I want to see him again. Littlefoot: Did ya see that? Wild Arms: I have no words. Cera: Another superheroes? Hyp: Great, isn't it? Chomper: It's awesome! (jumps in joy) Garfield: YES! Ducky: I'd like to meet them. Yep, yep, yep. Shorty: (nods his head) Mutt: I can't already wait! Hyp: Yeah, me too. (Mud-Neck with mud suit, mud hat, Cream-Neck with cream suit, cream hat, Thunderneck: black suit, mask, Thunderfemale-neck: grey suit, mask appear in the room) Littlefoot: Oh! WHO are you? Mud-Neck: I'm Mud-Neck. Cream-Neck: They call me Cream-Neck. Thunderneck: The name's Thunderneck. Thunderfemale-neck: Thunderfemale-neck's the name. Ruby: Do you know Super-Flyer? (sighs dreamily again) Chomper: Can you give me your autoghraphs, please? Ducky: Me too, please. Cera: I'd like to have one too, please. (Nod, Guido, Rocky, Dr. Connors and Peter Parker comes in) Rocky: Hi, guys! Nod: Guess what! Peter Parker: Sorry I'm late. I was busy with, you know. Dr. Connors: Hi, dinosaur kids. Wild Arms: We saw new superheroes on TV. Littlefoot: They are so cool! Guido: Cera, where's Petrie? Cera: Mm. I don't know. (Guido sees Petrie bathing in the jam) Petrie: You should relax, Guido. Guido: I think you shouldn't do that. Petrie: What? Relaxing? Guido: No, bathing in the jam. You will be sticky, unable to fly and it's non-hygienic. Petrie: Oh, come on. Guido: Alright then. (falls in the jam) Sighing I'm changing my mind. Petrie: It nice. Guido: Yeah, it is. Littlefoot: Gross. Peter Parker: Ughh. (Later...) (The Gang with Rocky and Garfield played Hide and Seek) Rocky: ...16...17...18...19...20! Mutt: Whoa! That was fun! Ducky: Yep, yep, yep! Spike: Next time we can find food. Jessie Wilde: Your idea is not bad, Spike. Garfield: D'oh! Look who is flying here! (Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer flies in with Ali) Super-Flyer: HERE I AM! Ali: Look, Ruby who is here! Ruby: (turns to them and see Super-Flyer and squeaks in joy) Hello, Super-Flyer, Super-Flyer, hello! (then she happily hugs him tight) Super-Flyer: Easy, easy. I need an air to breath. Ruby: Oops, sorry. (she releases her hug a little bit) Super-Flyer: Never mind. (gives her an autograph) Superfemale-Flyer: (whispers to his ear) Father, do you think we can tell them the truth? Super-Flyer: We have been keeping it so long, then why not? Littlefoot: Why not what? Shorty: Tell us, please. Super-Flyer: (begins to sweat again) Maybe later. Shorty: Why not now? Thunderneck: You must be Super-Flyer, right? Mud-Neck: Nice to meet you. Cera: Guys! I can't get Petrie out of the jam! Wild Arms: He got stuck in it! Petrie: That OK! Me no stuck! Guido: The jam's so good. Petrie: Me glad you like it. Guido: We can do this everyday. Petrie: Ooh. Guido: Yeaahh. I was wrong with that. Sorry. Petrie: Me for it! Hyp: Hey, Petrie, Guido! Get out of the jam and come to us! Dr. Connors: Look what Rocky can do! Rocky: (makes his arms muscular) Jessie: Ooh! (almost passes out) Melanie: What a handsome! Garfield: Ooh, wait! Rocky's changing! Rocky: What is happening with me?! Ali: That's not good. Super-Flyer: He's getting scales. Garfield: Scales? Super-Flyer: Hmm... (Later...) Rocky: I don't want to stay like that! Dr. Connors: Well, you chose it. Peter Parker: You're not helping him! Shorty: I knew this won't be good. Superfemale-Flyer: We need to stop his transformation. Petrie: Man, me need to wash this jam off. Guido: (touches him) You're so sticky! Petrie: Me know, right? Super-Flyer: Wait a minute! Don't wash yourself! Petrie: Why? Peter Parker: You can use the jam to help us! Nod: Yeah, to help us! Ducky: Yep, yep, yep! Chomper: Bring as lot jam as you can! Mutt: We are going to eat it? Ducky: No, you silly. The jam will be used as a weapon. Guido: L-L-Look!. Rocky: (he is now a lizard creature) Rraagghh! (Everyone scream in fear and try to hide anywhere) Littlefoot: What happened to Rocky? Dr. Connors: He's turned into some lizard creature! I've been through this when I tried to grow my arm back. Mutt: We have to do something! Ali: But what? Wild Arms: I don't know. Ninja-Neck: (comes out of the smoke) You want some of me? (The Lizard grabs Ninja-Neck swinging him into a wall, then ran out the window) Garfield: Are you OK? Ninja-Neck: Find the cure! I'll take care of these supervillans. (jumps out of the window) Hyp: Mutt, you can get mad and turn into a monster too! Mutt: You're right! Hyp: Good! (pushes Mutt out the window) (Mutt gets mad and transforms into his monster form) Dino Monster: Rraagghh! Hyp: Whoa, I can't believe it worked! Dino Monster: Thanks! Littlefoot: Great! Let's save the day! The Gang: YEEEEESSSSS! (Superneck: yellow suit, domino mask, Superfemale-neck: pink suit, domino mask, Jam-Flyer: jam suit, goggles, Laser-Horn: silver armor suit, helmet, Hunger-Tail: leaf suit, leaf hat, Mind-Swimmer: water suit, tiara, Bat-rex: bat costume, Butter-Runner: butter suit, headband, Super-Glider: orange suit, goggles, Fire-Runner: fire suit, fire mask, Ice-Thumb: snow suit, ice mask and Lightning-Runner: auburn armor suit, Thor-like helmet, they all appear in the NYC streets) (Peter Parker runs into the alley to put his 2004 Earth-96283 Spider-Man suit on and follow the dinosaur superheroes) Spider-Man: Go get them! (Green Goblin, Scary Death, Rhino, Vulture, Electro and Venom are trying to find the superheroes) Green Goblin: Where are they?! Scary Death: Did you find 'em?!?!?! Rhino: Not yet. Vulture: They are so sly. Electro: Sooner or later I'll get them! Venom (2007): ME TOO! Vulture: In Frustration Scary Death: Quiet you dumb bird! Green Goblin: They can hear us! Venom: We'll prepare them nice surprise. Electro: Yes! Us! Venom: OK. Here's the plan. Vulture: What plan? Electro: Plan for defeating them, of course! Green Goblin: So what are we gonna do? Venom: We'll hide until they'll come and we'll defeat them! Scary Death: Sounds like a great plan. Cliff Mars: I'll help you! I'll finally get my revenge! Rhino: Who's this guy? Electro: Ah, who cares. Vulture: At least he will help us in the fight. Scary Death: We won't let Spider-Man get away with that. (Outside...) Superneck: (flies with Superfemale-neck, Super-Glider, Jam-Flyer, Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer) So what's the plan? Superfemale-neck: We'll surprise them! Superneck: And we'll defeat them! Laser-Horn: I can't already wait! (prepares her horn to blast) Super-Glider: Do yo see them? Jam-Flyer: Not yet. Super-Glider: Sooner or later they will show. Jam-Flyer: And we will kick their butts! Super-Flyer: Save it to the fight. Spider-Man: Super-Flyer's right. Lightning-Runner: (prepares his lightnings) That would teach them! Rapid-Horn Twins: (speeds and boos at Laser-Horn) BOO! Laser-Horn: Ahh! (she accidentally blast laser at Bat-Rex, but he ducks in time) Bat-Rex: Watch out! Mind-Swimmer: (uses her mind) According to my mind they should not be far. No, no, no. We'll teach them not to mess with us. Yep, yep, yep. I'm sure we'll win. Bat-Rex: We must! Wind-Neck: He's right. Spider-Man: Everyone ready? Mary Jane Watson: Ready when you are! (At the Daily Bugle...) J. Jonah Jameson: It's all over the city. We have new superheroes. What a pleasure surprise. I'm sure they will defeat the villains. I didn't even imagine that. Robbie Roberson: Isn't it wonderful, Mr. Jameson? J. Jonah Jameson: What do you mean? Robbie Roberson: To have more superheroes in our city. J. Jonah Jameson: Yes, it is. Robbie Roberson: I knew you will agree! J. Jonah Jameson: We have to know their names! Robbie Roberson: And make an interview with them! J. Jonah Jameson: Right! Robbie Roberson: Can I see them? Ted Hoffman: Can I see them too, please? J. Jonah Jameson: You MUST! Ted Hoffman: I knew it! Robbie Roberson: Let's go! Ted Hoffman: Before he'll kick us out of here! J. Jonah Jameson: I heard you! Ted Hoffman: Uh-oh. Betty Brant: Get your pills, Mr. Jameson. (In the sewer...) Rainbow-Swimmer: Hiiiii, fellow superhero. I'm Rainbow-Swimmer. Sailback: You can help us in the fight. By the way, the names's Sailback. (Outside...) Spider-Man: (climbs on the wall) Everyone who can fly distract them. I'll tie them with my webs. You see, it's easy. When we are done, we'll hand down them to police. (web swings) Jam-Flyer: Please try not to catch yourself like last time. Spider-Man: I'll try! Super-Glider: Everyone know what to do? Superneck: I sure do! Superfemale-Neck: We'll show them! Super-Flyer: And save the day! (On the ground...) Lightning-Runner: Everyone ready? Fire-Runner: Ready when you are! (prepares his hands to create a fire ball) Ice-Thumb: Yeah, we are ready. (creates an ice statue) Dino Monster: Rraagghh! I am! Fire-Runner: I see you are. Laser-Horn: (blasts a little laser from her horn, but away from the others) Hunger-Tail: (chews some leaves) I have to eat to have more strength. Mind-Swimmer: (uses her mind) According to my mind they are not very far. No, no, no. Lightning-Runner: I'll throw at them my lightnings! Butter-Runner: (slides on butter) And I'll throw butter under their feet. Jump-Tail: (jumps in front of everyone) Hiya! Fire-Runner: OK. What's your name? Jump-Tail: Jump-Tail. Hunger-Tail: Great to have another helper. Elasti-Teryx: LET'S DO THIS! Berry-Belly #2: (appears in front of the dino-superheroes) Hello! Berry-Belly #1: We are the Berry-Bellies! Berry-Belly #3: Squeaks Berry-Belly #1: He said "Hello" like us. We are here to help you. (his tummy growls) Ooh. Berry-Belly #2: What's happening? Berry-Belly #1: My belly sense are tingling! I have to control it. Berry-Belly #2: (prepares her berries to blast them at the villains) Bat-Rex: (flies above and yells down) I don't see them yet! Fire-Runner: Never mind! We are prepared already! Spider-Man: (swings on his webs) I'll kick their butts! Berry-Belly #1: (blasts his berries) Yay! Spider-Man: Not yet! Superneck: We didn't even find them. Fire-Runner: (rolls his eyes) This is gonna be a long day. (At 3rd Ave...) Bron: Where could all the superheroes be? Mama Flyer: Maybe they're busy by saving someone. Mama Swimmer: They sure are. Mr. Threehorn: What we'll do? Pretending we are in danger to attract them here? Bron: NO WAY! Hyp's Father: Why not? Doc: Because it's not fair to pretend the danger. Mr. Thicknose: They will be mad. Because of false allert. You know? (The Lizard jumps out of nowhere) Mama Flyer: (screams in fear) AAAHHH!!! Bron: What's that?! Doc: I wish I knew. Hyp's Father: OK, everyone. Hold still. And try not to panic. You musn't panic. Bron: (panics) AAAHHH!!!!! (The Lizard bites Hyp's Father's right leg, making 3 gashes) Hyp's Father: In Pain (The superheroes appears in time) Fire-Runner: (blasts his fire at the Lizard) Wind-Neck: (blows at the Lizard) Hyp's Father: Finally they showed up! Tria: And they'll save us from that monster! Superneck: (salutes to the grown-ups) Superneck's on the way! Bat-Rex: Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen. We are Dino-Superheroes. And we're gonna save you. By the way, I'm Bat-Rex. Butter-Runner: Call me Butter-Runner. I can throw butter under the villains's feet. And sliding on it. I'm great. Jam-Flyer: Jam-Flyer the name. Ninja-Neck: (meditating) Focus. Focus. Focus. The Lizard should not be far. I can smell his scent. He's still out there. Bron: Look what he did to Mr. Runner! Hyp's Father: (Looks at his 3 bloody gashes) That beast. Oohh, my leg. I hope it'll heal. Mr. Threehorn: You all are our last hope! Mr. Thicknose: He's even worse than a Sharptooth. Be carefull. He's huge. Dino Monster: Rraagghh!!! I'll show him! Bron: (shakes his body in fear) It's the monster! Fire-Runner: Don't be afraid, he's on our side. Ninja-Neck: He won't hurt you. Super-Glider: Let's find The Lizard and change him back to normal! Mama Swimmer: Wait! He's not a monster but human changed into a monster? Hyp's Father: Ouch. My leg. Please go and take care of him. I'll be fine. Just go. Mama Swimmer: Let me carry you, Mr. Runner. Tria: You have to rest now. Doc: I guess the day didn't end yet. Act 3 (On Essex St....) Lightning-Runner: (looks around but see nothing) I see that I see nothing. Berry-Belly #2: We neither. Berry Belly #1: Yeah. Super-Flyer: (flies with Superfemale-Flyer and Spider-Man) Do you see him? Spider-Man: Not yet. He had to hide somewhere. Superfemale-Flyer: And to wait for us. Spider-Man: Just be patient. Dino Monster: Mutt smash! Spider-Man: Yeah. How 'bout we try it too? Check it out. (webs at a mailbox and throws it at the street light) Dino Monster: Mutt like it! Fire-Runner: (prepares his fire balls) Just wait till I'll get him! Ninja-Neck: Everyone shut up! I need to focus. (meditating) I feel something strange. It's The Lizard. And he's attacking innocent citizens. Everyone scream and call for help. Some kids got seperated from their parents. And now they are stucked in dead end. They cry and call for help. Poor little boys and girls. If we don't do something, they will be eaten by The Lizard. One of the boys tries to scare him by doing karate and roaring. But no use. One of the girls is trying to run away and call for help. But she's been picked up by The Lizard. She screams and kicks him, but no use. Wait. She bit him and he let go of her. That's it. I'm done. (gets back on 4 feet) Spider-Man: You heard what he said. No questions. We have no time. Spider-Man We have to go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring We have to go adventuring and find that scaly beast Mind-Swimmer Yep, yep, yep at least You'll find that cure from the DNA Fire-Runner Hope you don't get eaten Bat-Rex I hope not Butter-Runner It's time to levitate Lighting-Runner Or lightning to shock Ninja-Neck Or meditate Spider-Man Or swinging around Dino Monster Mutt will smash! Spider-Man So if we go adventuring, adventuring There's just one thing We're gonna find a cure somewhere We have to go adventuring right now Everyone We're gonna go adventuring now! Mind-Swimmer: (uses her mind) I feel him. Yep, yep, yep. Butter-Runner: (prepares her butter) Let's go! Bat-Rex: We mustn't fail! Cream-Neck: Or the citizens will hate us! Mud-Neck: And calling us zeroes! Thunderneck: Instead of heroes. Dino Monster: Mutt no wait! Fire-Runner: Easy, easy. Spider-Man: We have to do something. Before it's too late. And I'll be zero. I can't afford it. Any idea, guys? Lightning-Runner: (shrugs) None. Berry-Belly #3: Questioningly Lighting-Runner: He said "Can we call other superheroes?" Spider-Man: I know Captain America very well. He can help us! Ice-Thumb: (prepares his ice) Yeah, he can help us. Hunger-Tail: (accidentally pukes his chewed leaves at Mind-Swimmer) Oh, sorry. Mind-Swimmer: Don't do that ever again. No, no, no. (Meanwhile...) Green Goblin: (hides behind a corner) Fine. Venom: When the brats will come, we'll capture them. You see, it's easy. And the city will be all ours. Vulture: And I will get that pterosaur beauty. She was so hot. I so want her. Electro: Soon she will be all yours. Cliff Mars: And I will finally get my revenge on those little brats! Green Goblin: Easy, easy. Show a little self control. You have to be patient. We didn't get them yet. But soon we will. Electro: Sir, I have a bad feeling. I'm not ready. Scary Death: Not ready for what?! Vulture: He's not ready for the fight. Cliff Mars: (rolls his eyes) I'm surrounded by idiots. Vulture: I'm ready already! Venom: Me too! Green Goblin: I like that! (Above...) Super-Flyer: (lands on a rooftop) I need a little break. I'm not feeling good. Superfemale-Flyer: Father, everything OK? Super-Flyer: (lies) Yes, I just need to rest for a while. Jam-Flyer: Are you keeping secret from us? Super-Glider: He sure does!!! Spider-Man: (thinks) What if? No!! Super-Flyer: (thinks) Uh-oh. I guess I can't keep it anymore. They noticed it. So it's time... to reveal my secret. (takes off the mask) Superfemale-Flyer: Gasps Super-Glider & Jam-Flyer: Gasps (takes off their goggles) Spider-Man: Oh no. Guido: Here it is. Petrie: Uncle Pterano! You are Super-Flyer?! How could you no tell me?! Pterano: I was afraid you will be mad at me. Superfemale-Flyer: (begins to sweat) Petrie: Mad? Why? ME VERY HAPPY! (hugs his uncle tight by his right wing as Pterano hugs him back) Superneck: Super-Flyer's identity has been revealed. But who is Superfemale-Flyer? Superfemale-Neck: (sighs and takes her domino mask off, using her front left foot) It's me, Etta. Spider-Man: Leave revealing your identities later! We have a job to do! Petrie: Spider-Man right. Pterano: I'm so sorry. I didn't want hurt you. Really. It's not like with the Stone of Cold Fire or with the Combined Herd. I only thought you all will be mad and jealous. I just wanted to prove I can save anybody too. And make a good impression on my nephew and sister. Please don't be mad at me. Spider-Man: Fine, now let's go to find Rocky! Guido: And change him back to normal! (On Bleecker St....) Hyp's Father: This is even worse than a bite from Sharptooth. That awful beast. (looks at his wounded leg with little bit of blood dripping) I need to stop the bleeding. Quickly. Mama Swimmer: (places leaves at the wound) There, there. Hyp's Father: Thank you, Mrs. Swimmer. Mama Swimmer: You're welcome, Mr. Runner. Hyp's Father: That's better. (Mama Flyer flies above and lands to them) Mama Flyer: Panting Mrs. Swimmer! Mr. Runner! Hyp's Father: What is it? Mama Swimmer: Have you seen something strange?! Mama Flyer: Have I seen something strange!? I saw Super-Flyer! But without his mask. It's my brother Pterano! Hyp's Father: What?!! That's impossible! Mama Swimmer: I knew it. I knew it was him ALL along. Tell us more, Mrs. Flyer. Hyp's Father: Yes, please. Mama Flyer: Well, if you are so curious, come with me. (They come and meet Grandma and Grandpa Longneck) Grandma Longneck: What did you see? Grandpa Longneck: Dino-Superheroes? Hyp's Father: Super-Flyer! Mama Flyer: Without his mask! (In between Pearl St. and Wangner Sr. Place....) Ice-Thumb: (icing street with his right front foot and sliding on it) Whoo-hooo! Lightning-Runner: Knock it off! Laser-Horn: Save it for the fight, will you? Jump-Tail: (hopping happily) Fun! Fun! Fun! Mind-Swimmer: (using her mind) We're close to the villains and The Lizard. Yep, yep, yep. Bat-Rex: OK. Everyone know what to do. I'll distract them while you'll find The Lizard. We'll defeat them and change our friend back to normal. It's so easy. Berry-Belly #1: (prepares his berries) I'm ready! Dino Monster: Mutt ready too! Fire-Runner: (prepares his fire balls) Same as I! Berry-Belly #2: Uh, guys? (A News Chopper appears in front of the superheroes) News Chopper: Excuse me. Are you Dino-Superheroes? Lightning-Runner: Yes, we are. What can we do for you? News Chopper: Can I give you some questions? Ninja-Neck: Why not? Rapid-Horn Twins: Yeah! Laser-Horn: Feh! He'll ONLY slow us! Invisi-Teryx: Act as a proper superhero, will you? Elasti-Teryx: You'll only ruin it. Ninja-Neck: I can do martial arts! Bat-Rex: I can fly! Wind-Neck: I can blow wind! Hunger-Tail: I can chew leaves and puke them! Jump-Tail: Jump! Jump! Laser-Horn: I can blast laser from my horn. I can also go through lasers. So no laser can stop me. I'll show you this. But stay away or you might get hurt. What am I blabbering about?!?! Dino Monster: About your superpowers. Lightning-Runner: To him. Dino Monster: We are wasting our time here! Lightning-Runner: Then come on. The crime will not wait. We have to find the others. And The Lizard, of course. Soon he will be turned into human again. And the day will be saved. Mind-Swimmer: Yep, yep, yep. (Scene cuts to Spider-Man, Super-Flyer, Superfemale-Flyer, Super-Glider, Jam-Flyer and Superneck flying above) Spider-Man: Do you see The Lizard, guys? Super-Glider: Wait! He's down there. (points to The Lizard) Superneck: Great! Super-Flyer: Now let's fly to him! Superfemale-Neck: Wait. We didn't find a cure to change him back to human yet. We need to surprise him. That's what we are going to do. What I see?! We have company. (The supervillains appear in front of the superheroes) The Lizard: (jumps out of nowhere and roars at them) RRAAGGHH! Electro: (frozens in fear) AAHH! Green Goblin: You fool. It's just an overgrown lizard. Don't say you're a coward. Are you!!! Vulture: It's the pterosaur beauty. I'll get her just for me. She will be only mine. Scary Death: Well, well, well. Venom: What have we got here? The Lizard: Stay away from them! Green Goblin: Out of our way, you monster! (punches him) Vulture: Evilly Electro: You thought you'll win. Ha. You are not as good as we are. We are better. Cliff Mars: I'm bored. Are you finished?! Hey? Hey!? The Lizard: (punches the villains and roars) Rraagghh! Green Goblin: (gets up and laughs evilly) You think you'll beat us?! (Meanwhile Doc the Lone Dinosaur is chatting with other superheroes) Doc: So you are the Dino-Superheroes. Very nice to meet you. I'm Doc. Laser-Horn: My name's Laser-Horn. (blast her laser to Doc) Doc: (ducks in time) Whoa. Be careful, please. You might hurt somebody, young lady. But I adore your powers. They are so dangerous. Ninja-Neck: Not like mines. Do you want to see them? Doc: Maybe later, young man. Jam-Flyer: Me can throw jam. Wind-Neck: I can blow wind. (blows wind, using his tail) Doc: Easy, easy. You could cause a tornado. Super-Flyer: (flies to them, panting) We need your help! Spider-Man: Quickly! Superneck: Right now! Rainbow Swimmer: (Pops his head out of the sewer with Sailback) Hello, I'm Rainbow-Swimmer. Do you need my help? Sailback: Sailback's the name. Can we help you? Cutie-Horn: Giggling Superfemale-Flyer: (dodges Electro) Try this! Electro: Can you do this? (shocks Superfemale-Flyer) Super-Flyer: Oh my girl! Superfemale-Flyer: Dad, I'm OK. Lightning-Runner: (shocks Electro back) That is for her! Thunderneck: (creates thunders) Try this! Cream-Neck: (creates cream hill) And this! Mud-Neck: (throws mud with his tail) And THIS! (Scene cuts to Dino Monster fighting with Rhino) Rhino: Give it up! Dino Monster: Never! Spider-Man: (ties the villain in his webs) I got you! Green Goblin: You're such a jerk, Spider-Man. You and your dino friends cannot defeat us. Just give up. Superfemale-Flyer: Not so fast! (punches him) Invisi-Teryx: (uses his invisibility) Try to catch me now! Elasti-Teryx: (uses his elastic stretch to punch villains) You are jerks! Spider-Man: (gives a thumbs up) Great! Venom: (fights with Spider-Man) Vulture: There she is. The pterosaur beauty. Come to me. Come! (The Lizard appears) The Lizard: Boo! (everyone gasp) Spider-Man: There he is! Super-Flyer: Get him! Jam Flyer: Roger that! (throws jam at The Lizard) Fire-Runner: (creates fire balls and throws them at Green Goblin) Green-Goblin: (dodges them back and laughs evilly) HAHAHA! Mind-Swimmer: (uses her force field) Everyone hide behind the field! I'll distract it as long as I can! But not for long! No, no, no! Cream-Neck: Taste this! (twirls her tail and creates a lot of cream) Spider-Man: Watch out! Super-Flyer: You could drown us in that yogurt! (The Lizard scratches Super-Flyer and Spider-Man, tearing their suits, causing them to groan in pain) Spider-Man: Hey! Leave off the threads, Lizard! Super-Flyer: That's an order! The Lizard: No way! (scratches Rhino) Rhino: Ouch! Fire-Runner: Hey! He scratched him? It's a smash! Dino Monster: Yeah! Electro: (tries to shock Superfemale-Flyer but she quickly ducks in time) Superfemale-Flyer: Catch me if you can! Electro: (tries to shot her but she quickly ducks) Superfemale-Flyer: Laughs You are as slow as a snail! Spider-Man: Give it up, Green Goblin! Green Goblin: Never! (breaks from the webs free) Venom: (tries to attack Ninja-Neck but he kicks him in his face) Ninja-Neck: Is this everything you can do? Venom: NO! Mary Jane Watson: (watches the fight behind a corner) Oh, boy. Super-Flyer: (holding his wounded wing) I'll show him! Superneck: Please don't hurt Rocky, he's our friend. Cream-Neck: We must find a way to change him back to human. Super-Glider: But we didn't do it yet. Berry-Belly #1: How pushing him like we did with Mutt? Berry-Belly #3: Loudly Berry-Belly #2: What is it? Jam-Flyer: There! (points to the Vulture) (The Vulture swoops in, punching Super-Flyer in the eye, shattering it to see a real eye, causing him to lost balance, then 5 bombs blows up on Super-Flyer, causing him scars and tears in his suit, then falls on top of a car.) Jam-Flyer: (flies to him) UNCLE! YOU OK?!!!! Super-Flyer: I'm always OK. Please stop that fight. Green Goblin: Evilly Vulture: You thought you can beat me, huh? Super-Flyer: (gets mad and gets up) You are wrong! (punches him back) Spider-Man: Wow! Laser-Horn: (blasts laser from her horn at the Vulture) This is fun either! Butter-Runner: (throws butter under Venom's legs) Taste this! Venom: What the...? (slips on it and falls on the ground) Cliff Mars: Evilly You little brats can't beat us! Scary Death: YES! Electro: (tries to shock Spider-Man but he quickly ties him in the webs) Spider-Man: You can't surprise me either. Super-Flyer: (spots Mary Jane) What is she doing here?! Superfemale-Neck: She's probably watching us. Mary Jane Watson: I came here to wish you good luck. Jam-Flyer: Thanks, Mary Jane. Bat-Rex: I'll call the bats! (whistles and the bats appear) Vulture: (screams as the bats attack him) AAHH! Lightning-Runner: That's what you get, ugly bird! Betty Brant: Cheers Bravo! Mike Griffin: Are these guys the Dino-Superheroes? Randy: Yes, they are. Why? Mike: I just needed to assure. Randy: Of course. Superneck: We need to find a way. We can't hurt him. He's our friend. What if he'll stay like that forever!!? That can't be. (suddenly Mr. Thicknose and Doc are coming) Doc? Mr. Thicknose? Mr. Thicknose: Superneck?! Doc: You got that right, Mr. Thicknose. Rainbow-Swimmer: (creates a beautiful rainbow) Doc: Wow. It's awesome. I've never seen sky color like this before. Mr. Thicknose: How beautiful! (Dr. Connors comes out of nowhere with a cure but some of the Dino-Superheroes mistake him for a villain) Wind-Neck: Stay back or I'll blow you away! Fire-Runner: And I'll burn you! Ice-Thumb: And I'll freeze you! Dr. Connors: Hold on! I'm not a villain! Spider-Man: Dr. Connors! Great to see you! Excuse the young ones, please. Dr. Connors: It's OK. But I got really scared. By the way, I have a cure to change Rocky back to normal. Cutie-Horn: Yay! Superfemale-Flyer: That's a relief. Rhino: (tries to attack Dino Monster) Dino Monster: RRAAGGHH!!! (pounds his fists on the street) Rhino: (falls on his back) Berry-Belly #2: (blasts her berries at him) Berry-Belly #1: You deserve it! Mind-Swimmer: Yep, yep, yep! Green Goblin: Evilly Electro: (tries to shock Super-Flyer but he quickly ducks) Super-Flyer: You didn't catch me! Superneck: Kick his butt! Dino Monster: (attacks The Lizard and throws him on the ground making him unconsciousness) Raaaaahhhh!!!! Super-Glider: Is he gonna be OK? I hope Mutt didn't hurt him much. Or he might get up again. Bat-Rex: We can finally change him back! Butter-Runner: Our friend Rocky will be back, back will be our friend Rocky. Super-Flyer: But first we need to finish these villains. Vulture: Screeches (The Dino-Superheroes takes down the super-villains, Super-Flyer puts a cure on the Lizard, and The Lizard turns back to Rocky) Rocky Scout: Moaning What happened? Did I miss something? Spider-Man: You were huge and dangerous lizard. Mary Jane Watson: (hugs him tight) Glad you're back! Jam Flyer: Me guess me no need jam anymore. Superneck: So this is over. (Then Hyp's Father comes, limping) Hyp's Father: Where's the monster? Jam Flyer: Rocky no monster anymore. Superneck: He's human again. Mama Flyer: (hugs Jam-Flyer) Petrie! Sweetie, I'm so proud of you. (then looks at Super-Flyer) I know it's you, Pterano. Take off your mask and show us. Hyp's Father: Yes! We know it's you. Don't make it so hard. We don't blame you. Super-Flyer: (sighs and takes off the mask) Berry-Belly #1: (widens) Wind-Neck: I guess we have to reveal our secrets too. Ninja-Neck: Me too. (takes off the mask with his left front foot) Super-Glider: (takes off the goggles) Superneck: (takes off the domino mask with his right front foot) (Back at Rocky's apartment...) Littlefoot: I am glad this lizard problem is over. I wish my mother could see me now. Mutt: We can relax now. Loofah: It was fun! News Anchorman: (on TV) Breaking news! The Lizard has been defeated by Dino-Superheroes! The question is: "Where are they now?" Big Daddy: Interesting. Cera: (proudly) They're talking about us. (Petrie and Guido were bathing in the jam) Petrie: Sighing It good. Guido: Yes. Today the jam helped us. We eat it. We bath in it. And now it is a weapon too. Petrie: Me never had a bath like this before. Mama baths me and siblings in water. But this jam be much better. It's jelly. And sticky. Guido: But you have to promise me one thing. Don't you dare eat it after bath. It's non-hygienic. As I said before. But I guess you already know. (The jam starts bubbling) Petrie: Ahh! Petrie smell something. You farted. Guido: Ooppss. Sorry for that. I didn't mean to. Wait. I make good bubbles. The bath will be much better than before. If you want, I can make more bubbles. Petrie: No, thanks. (gets out of the jam) Big Daddy: You had a hard day, hadn't you? Peter Parker: You got that right. Pterano: At least the city will live in peace. Etta: And you know our identities. Garfield: D'oh! Meliene: Etta and Pterano are Superfemale-Flyer and Super-Flyer? Nod: Yes, they are. Wild Arms: I hope new danger will come soon. Shorty: Whoa, whoa! The old just ended. Hyp: I'm glad I can relax. Getor: Ooh. Hyp: I need some rest. Goodnight. (he goes to bed and fall asleep) Peter Parker: Yawns Ali: Now you know who's Super-Flyer, dear Ruby. Ruby: (sighs dreamily again) Oh, Super-Flyer, Super-Flyer, oh. Nod: She's obsessed with him Chomper: I see. I'm annoyed with her acting a little bit. But I'm happy the day ended well. Are you guys happy too? We've never had such a fun before. I mean saving innocent citizens from danger. I guess we CAN sometime do it again. If you'll want of course. And Rocky will not forget it. I thought he might stay in the lizard form forever. Luckily there was a cure. Next time he SHOULDN'T drink something like that. Or else it would be worse. Lizzie: It was fun! Pterano: Yes, it was. Doofah: (gives a thumbs up) Foobie: Squeaks (Everyone rushes to the window and see a bunch of thieves robbing bank) Ruby: Go get 'em, Pterano. (Pterano smiles and puts his suit on. Then Super-Flyer, his suit fixed, flies through the city and dives) Super-Flyer: Whoo-hoo!!! (Then Spider-Man, Superfemale-Flyer, Superneck, Superfemale-Neck, Bat-Rex, Jam-Flyer and Super-Glider came from left and right, then two helicopters came from behind and 8 superheroes flies into the sunset, then Rocky watches, the episode ends) (Ending Theme) Category:The Land Before Time Category:Transcripts